Fire and Ice
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Dizem que ela o amou por ele não ser forte. Dizem que ele a amou por ela ser forte." x Drabble Collection DG x
1. Iconoclastia

**Fire and Ice **

_Harry__ Potter não me pertence_

**NOTA: **Essa fic tem uma coletânea de Drabble Collections escritas para o Desafio de Hogwarts todas DGs, há quase um ano atrás. Decidi colocá-las juntas, porque é o melhor que faço nesse caso.

**Iconoclastia**

**I**

O olhar vítreo e o suspiro. Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas eu estou aqui dentro, desse molde, dessa vida.  
Nem meu criador percebe a vida que possuo. Deve-se o fato pela mármore que sou ou a ausência de vida em minha matéria?  
Continuo solitária, vendo os rostos sempre felizes ao meu redor. Sou uma lembrança sempre.  
Nunca serei presente.

**II**

Ele sempre vem. Rabisca meu rosto em folhas de desenho, suspira e ergue a mão como se desejasse tocar – o que não pode, porque não sou real, não sou tocável.  
"Quem será que você?" ele murmura e eu tenho vontade de gritar que não passo da idealização ébria de meu criador.  
Queria ser Real.

**III**

A mármore resiste ao tempo mais do que o ser humano. Talvez seja minha matéria, talvez minha ausência de viver. Tanto faz.  
Ele sorri fervoroso e há uma marreta em suas mãos. Eu sei e ele sabe que eu sei.  
Quebrar. Em milhares de pedaços o que não é real.  
Em seguida, o fim.**  
**

_REVIEWS? _

Misa


	2. Sobre cartas e o que dizer

**Fire and Ice **

_Harry__ Potter não me pertence_

**NOTA: **Essa fic tem uma coletânea de Drabble Collections escritas para o Desafio de Hogwarts todas DGs, há quase um ano atrás. Decidi colocá-las juntas, porque é o melhor que faço nesse caso.

**Sobre cartas e o que dizer**

_"Querido Draco,_

_Quero lhe dizer que eu não posso fugir com você. Não posso decepcionar a minha família de tal forma, pelo nosso amor. Eles são a minha carne e meus ossos, não posso abandoná-los. Não posso porque... Eu aceitei o pedido de casamento de Harry – eu sei que lhe jurei que jamais aceitaria, mas era o que meus pais esperavam de mim._  
_O que eu – de certa forma – esperava de mim._  
_Draco, quero que saiba que você é o amor da minha vida, mas não posso viver dos sonhos que compartilhamos. Não posso viver sem minha família, viver sabendo que magoei minha família._  
_Eu me importo demais com eles para abandoná-los. E, por mais que eu saiba que sem você, viverei sem amor, vou tentar fazer meu casamento dar certo, mesmo que viva com a dúvida de como seria a minha vida com você._  
_Amor para sempre,_  
_Ginny."_

**x**

_"Weasley,_

_Parabéns pelo casamento. Sua família deve estar orgulhosa._  
_Malfoy."_

**x**

Não havia nada mais a ser dito.

**FIM**_  
_

_REVIEWS? _

Misa


	3. Valsa

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**Nota: **Bem, devo ter um mol de DGs escritas por culpa da Diana Prallon :D HAHAHHAHA

**Valsa**

1

Um, dois, três... Toda sua vida coreografada de uma forma que nunca conseguiu entender. Não deveria poder escolher _como _viver? Então por que se via preso nas verdades que não eram nem de longe as dele?  
Desde cedo ele aprendeu que não deveria magoar seus pais, mas ali estava ele: se destruindo por uma felicidade a qual nunca poderia pertencer.  
Assim Draco Malfoy se casou.

**2**

A felicidade conjugal simples e um amor morno que nunca pôde explodir. Quando pequena, Ginny imaginou seu casamento como uma grande história de amor com um final feliz: era só uma garotinha cheia de sonhos.  
Sonhos quebrados como os cacos de um casamento morno e sustentado por três crianças e uma mãe que nunca aceitaria uma "filha separada".  
Assim Ginny Weasley continuou como Ginny Potter.

**3**

Há quem diga que fazer o certo resulta em boas coisas como a felicidade. Há quem diga que se todos fôssemos mais egoístas nada de ruim de fato aconteceria. No caso dos dois o egoismo jamais ajudariam os dois a superarem a diferença de estilos de vida, de mentalidade de sonhos.  
Por mais que se pegassem pensando no E Se? Por mais que Ginny chorasse enquanto cozinhava e Draco se afundava cada vez mais em seu silêncio.  
Sem nunca dançarem a valsa do casal. Sem nunca se tocarem.

_Espero que tenha ficado boa :D_

_Beijos,_

_W  
_


End file.
